


Just Another Timeline

by The_Girl_in_the_Dream



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Moemura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_in_the_Dream/pseuds/The_Girl_in_the_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In yet another timeline, Homura has explained her struggles to Madoka. One-shot. Implied character deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, it's me again. To clear up any confusion, this timeline is one where Moemura has just told Madoka about everything that she's gone through so far, including how the other magical girls have hindered her in other timelines.

“Homura-chan. I… I could never imagine how hard it’s been for you. But please, forgive them. They couldn’t have known how much they were hurting you.”

Sobs wracked through the bespectacled girl’s body as she cradled her head in her hands. Tufts of her dark hair peeked out through her fingers as she tightened them into anxious fists. The pink puella pulled the Homura close with one arm, and used the other to smooth over a few wild strands of hair. Madoka rested her head on the other girl’s, but stared ahead blankly, only perturbed by a few of Homura’s wheezing hiccups.

This was too much for her.

It pained her to see Homura - a girl she had just met days ago – in such a disheveled state. A girl with an eternity’s worth of pain locked away in her eyes. Pain that Madoka could never hope to understand.

A few agonizing minutes passed, only punctuated by the odd hum of a few quickly-passing automobiles above them. Their dull concrete surroundings gave no indication that only moments ago, the scenery has been engulfed by a tempestuous backdrop of whirling colors and destruction.

“Homura-chan?” she uttered, briefly pulling away. Madoka rested her hands on the broken girl’s shoulders and her limpid eyes bored into Homura’s lightless ones. 

Madoka’s voice was gentle, but pleading. “Tell me…” She placed a hand on Homura’s cheek. “In any of the other timelines, did you ever… did you ever try to kill them? Mami, Kyouko, Sayaka. Did you ever do it to try and save me?”

Homura remained silent, her eyes red and puffy and tired. The tears continued to stream down her face in rivulets, but her stare was inerrant.

“I’m sorry, Kaname-san.”


End file.
